


Cursed

by InconcinnusCorvus



Series: Cursed Universe [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Gon, Ghost Neon Nostrade, Ghosts, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, No CC please, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Not Beta Read, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Werewolf Leorio, Werewolves, Witch Craft, Witch Kurapika, Witches, background killugon - Freeform, tags in chapters, vampire killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: All Leorio wanted out of life was to do good on the promise that he made Pietro and become a doctor that helps people, now he’s howling at the moon.(Feb.6th - on hiatus, im sorry ;_;)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Cursed Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important Tags for chapter 1:  
> Autopsy (mentioned), beheading, minor/side character death, temporary character death, language.

“Alright,” Leorio bounced on the balls of his feet just outside the double doors, “You can do this. They’re just people. Dead people. You’re a medical professional. Just open the door and,” He reached out and grabbed the knob, “Go!” With a twist the knob gave and the door swung open. 

As expected there wasn’t exactly a warm reception when he stepped into the morgue. Only one body rested on an exam table, the crime lab had already done what they could and released it, Leorio just needed to watch it until Shachimono got back or the funeral home picked the descendant up. As he approached the sheet covered figure Leorio hummed as he picked up the clipboard with the results of the body’s autopsy.

His brow furrowed when Leorio saw that there’s an ID attached, least they got a form of identification this time. Most of the bodies he’d seen aren’t that lucky. Soft pale eyes that Leorio can’t tell if they are for sure grey like a rain cloud or a soft shade of sand stare back up at him. In the photo, the kid already looked annoyed with him. As if the punk was about to say, “I don’t have time to be dead, now let me go back to my life.” His fingers trailed the edges of the ID, there was a clear gap on one edge, Leorio smirked with a smug realization it was a fake ID. 

Leorio clicked his tongue and tugged down the sheet, just enough to see the gnarly evidence of the Y-incision. “Well, Kurapika.” He waved the ID card suggestively in front of the corpse’s nose. “What’s a guy--,” Leorio notices the ‘x’ on their ID and quickly corrected himself, “chump, like you doing with a fake ID?” He wasn’t born yesterday and didn’t grow up on the right side of the tracks, so it was pretty easy to notice the forgery. After all, he had made a few of them to pay for college. 

Then Leorio noticed something else odd about the set up. Kurapika’s clothes, least what he assumed were their clothes folded on the extra table. Not bagged up for evidence. He’s also pretty sure they wouldn’t be dressing Kurapika for a funeral, no one claimed the remains. Leorio snatched a pair of gloves and tugged them on quickly before he began to inspect the garments. A button up, binder, boxers, slacks, and a cardigan. 

“Hey, Kurapika...You died of multiple stabbings.” Leorio knew he wouldn’t get an answer, so sue him, talking to the dead bodies kept him calm. “How are your clothes this clean?” When he turned back the young doctor could feel the blood physically drain from his face and pool into his feet, weighing him down, rooted to his spot in total fear.

Kurapika had sat all the way up, and not suddenly stiff from rigor mortis or excess gases being expelled. They sat upright and their eyes were locked with Leorio’s. He watched their chest as it heaved with exertion. Their Y-incision looked angry and inflamed, with droplets of blood that threatened to slip free from the roughly stitched edges. “Killua,” They rasped and heavily panted, “Now.” 

“Finally.” A second voice, Killua, and Leorio spun to find a young man about eighteen behind him. “Nothing personal Gramps.” Then Killua snapped his fingers with a devilish grin that bared his elongated canines. Leorio felt dizzy and stumbled backward, into the exam table. He tried to stay up right, but suddenly there were hands on him that guided Leorio down to the floor. Kurapika had gently helped him down to the cold tiled ground. Leorio’s eyes noticed something that he tried to reach for. 

Chains and five rings around their right hand, all wrapped around Kurapika’s thin delicate looking wrist and up their right arm, and into the flesh of their chest. How’d Shachimono not notice that when he examined Kurapika earlier? Why did they look shocked when they noticed he could see the chains? Though, Leorio didn’t get to dwell on it as his vision faded to black and he could distantly hear, now up to three, hushed voices as they spoke. 

When Leorio woke up, he was alone. All evidence of Kurapika, Killua, and the third voice were gone. He still recalled the chains and the look of pain on Kurapika’s face when Leorio tried to graze his fingers over the blackened metal of their strange accessory. 

Leorio removed his glasses, and rubbed at his eyes. “Hey Leo— woah what happened to you?” Shachimono Tocino snorted as he stepped into the morgue and spotted his friend on the floor. “You alright?” He asked, knelt down beside Leorio. Quickly he searched the younger man to see if he’d been injured.

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Leorio whispered as he replaced his glasses and stood back up. Shachimono shrugged and stood back up as well and scratched at his head as Leorio spoke, he even took a moment to smooth out his oddly curled sideburns. “The body that was here, the blond one.” 

“Yeah, yeah the stab vic? Real shame right? Seemed like a young kid.” 

“Yeah, well,” last chance to laugh it off and just drop it, “they weren’t actually dead.” Leorio blurted out and Shachimono’s bare eyebrows shot up. “I know, I  _ know  _ how it sounds. I’m telling you though, body pick up didn’t come and get them. Kurapika just walked out.” 

“Walked out? That dead kid that I cut open was still alive?” Shachimono’s mouth stayed a gape after he spoke and Leorio deflated. “Leorio, what the fu—“ 

A loud boom, like a bomb blast, echoed down the hall and both men stilled. 

A second bang and Shachimono held up a hand and slowly began to back up to the large double doors, just as the large main door at the end of the hallway, which required a hospital scan card to open, sailed past the main entry to the morgue. It had been blown off its hinges. “Jesus fuck!” Shachimono staggered back and Leorio fell back on to his knees. “Get the corner! Now!” 

“Where is that fucker!?” A loud voice roared, it’s edges strained with a guttural growl. “C’mon you Chain Bastard! Where are you!?” 

Both men tucked away in the front corners of the morgue, just in time for the door to be thrown open by a monstrous man. He snarled and sniffed the air and whined probably at the scent of cleaning chemicals and death that clung in the air. Leorio had his hands clasped tightly over his mouth and Shachimono made a gesture for Leorio to stay. Then slowly Shachimono inched toward the door behind the wolfish man. Leorio shook his head, something told him Shachimono wouldn’t get away easily.

All of it happened far too quickly for Leorio to react, one moment he watched his friend and coworker begin to run for the exit. Then his body was limp and his head at Leorio’s feet. “Oh, that’s too bad. Not who I was hoping for, and it looks like I’ve got one more loose end.” He laughed, his eyes fixed on Leorio.

Leorio tried to press himself into the wall and hoped to be swallowed up by the cement. Fear paralyzed him, Leorio felt the sweat crawl down his back. Just as the man was about to touch him, Leorio watched as he was wrenched back by a large heavy vine as it wrapped around the wolf man’s thick neck.

“You’re causing an awful lot of trouble Uvogin.” A young and chipper voice called out. Leorio watched Uvogin as he struggled against the first vine and the next two that wrapped around the trunk of his body and around his knees. “I’d stop struggling, this is devil’s snare, the more you struggle the tighter it’ll get!” 

Leorio had to be dreaming, he had to, because this new figure that joined them in the room— no not joined, this new figure that floated into the room was another young adult with wild spiky clover green hair. There was no way he was actually awake. Dead bodies didn’t reanimate and walk out of the morgue, kids with white hair and blue eyes didn’t have crazy long fangs, and he’s pretty sure fairies didn’t exist. 

“Hm? Oh, you should probably run away now mister.” 

Leorio blinked up at the kid and his honey colored eyes and wide smile. Leorio realized this kid was the third voice he’d heard earlier. “R-r-run?” Leorio stammered out. 

“Uh, yeah. Run. —Ahh!” The fairy kid was tossed like a sack of flour and the vines all snapped as he gracelessly smashed into the wall of body drawers. He looked as if he wanted to stand, but he went limp a moment later.

“Alright. Now I’m pissed off!” Uvogin growled as he stood and his attention was turned on the now stunned and wingless fairy. 

“Gon!” Killua called out, as he stormed into the room. 

Uvogin spun back to face Killua who hissed up at the larger man. “Well I’m gonna have a good long fun night, aren’t I?” Uvogin chuckled. “That Chain Fucker must be graspin’ at straws if you two are fightin’ for em.” 

“Trust me, you’re lucky we’re gonna kill you.” Killua snarked. “Kurapika would probably try to torture you for info. I don’t give a shit about that though. I’m just gonna get pay back for you hurting my friend.” 

Leorio watched the scene before him and nearly shrieked when he felt a hand at his shoulder, Gon had crawled over to him. “This’ll help you escape.” He whispered and Leorio felt an odd tingle roll over his skin, and when he looked down to where Gon had touched him, Leorio couldn’t see anything. “It’s just glamour, once you’re far enough away you’ll appear again. Now go!” Gon shoved at Leorio until he began to crawl from the room. “Killua!” 

Leorio didn’t see why Gon called for his apparent friend, he stumbled up to his feet and began to run, when he stopped. Shock had given way to anger as he looked down at the blood which coated his invisible hands after he crawled out the door. Shachimono’s blood. That monster killed his friend and he wasn’t about to let that go unpunished. He couldn’t live with himself if he did nothing.  _ “So you did it? You really got into school?”  _ Pietro’s voice was only a memory now, but Leorio could never forget it. He promised he wouldn’t.  _ “You’re gonna help a lotta people. Not just me right? Any chance you get, no one left behind?” _

“No one left behind…” Leorio whispered to himself as he turned back and pressed himself to the door frame and watched the fight for a moment. 

Gon had gotten himself back into the air and tried to once again wind devil’s snare around Uvogin, but his attacks missed. Killua looked like he arched with electricity and a few small lightning scars glowed across his body. That was when Leorio saw his chance, a rogue scalpel rested on the floor, knocked from one of the exam tables. Leorio snatched it up and used the commotion of the fight to his advantage and climbed onto the closest of the exam tables. When Uvogin’s back was turned, Leorio pounced on and drove the blade down with his own vicious roar. 

Uvogin snarled out of reflex and he bit at the area beside his neck. Leorio cussed as he felt fangs clamp deep into his arm. The scalpel clattered out of his hold and Leorio fell to the ground. Gon must have released the glamour out of shock, because Leorio could once again see his blood soaked arm and the gaping hole Uvogin had torn out of it. “Shit.” 

“I told you to run!” Gon shouted. 

“Just leave him!” Killua snapped. “We’ve got a bigger problem!”

“And this.” Both of the boys halted as they glanced to the door. “This is why,” Kurapika shook as they tried to stay on their feet, “I always insist on fighting  _ alone _ !” With a flick of their wrist a chain shot free from their pinky and deep into Uvogin’s chest. “Get him out of here, bring him to the car.” 

“R-right!” Gon looked sympathetically to Kurapika then, determined over too Killua. “C’mon Mister.” 

“What, what’s he gonna do?” Leorio stammered as the strange duo of boys carried him.

“Trust me,” Killua hissed, “you’d really rather not know.” 

With that, Leorio slumped in their hold. Distantly he could hear the groan as gasp of them suddenly adjusting to his dead weight.   
  



	2. The Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for Chapt 2;   
> At home surgery/stitch removal, Neon's body part/creepy collection mentioned, maybe minor language.   
> (Pretty tame this time) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and ty for all the kudo's on chapter 1.

“I swear,” Kurapika hissed as they carefully tugged at the coarse heavy nylon thread, “when did learning how to do a proper stitch go  _ out _ of style!?” They winced at a particularly sensitive patch of skin, but sighed with relief once it quickly healed and scared over.

Gon shoved a piece of cold pizza into his mouth as he watched in morbid fascination. Another loop of stitching came out from under Kurapika’s bloodied button up and dropped into the trash can they’d brought into the dining room. (Not the best place for something of a minor surgery, but the dining room did have the best lighting in the house this late at night.) 

“I still don’t get it.” Gon hummed around the chunk of crust that hung from his mouth. “How come you didn’t just heal over the stitches?” 

Kurapika held up a hand for Gon to wait a moment and then waved it, frantically, in the directions of the large metal shears that were just out of Kurapika’s reach. Gon moved quickly and handed the scissors to Kurapika who turned more away as they snipped the next bit of cord. “My body won’t heal if something is in the way. I don’t know why, but it won’t.” 

“That’s weird.” Gon shrugged as he watched another, this time a longer length of cord as it came out and was plopped into the bin. 

“Kurapika is removing stitches from an autopsy they lived through and you’re more focused on how weird it is that they can’t heal around thread?” Killua chuckled. 

“I’m just curious, you don’t have to make me sound like an idiot, idiot.” Gon huffed and stuck out his tongue. Killua kicked at Gon, he missed Gon and kicked the underside of the table, which jostled Kurapika. 

“Boys!” Kurapika snapped. “You’re not helping either way. Could you, please, shut up or leave?” 

“Do you wanna just hop up on the table and I could pull them all out at once?” Killua asked. “I mean, you should be used to it by now.” He smirked slyly. 

“No, i've had enough of being a test subject for one night. Thank you very much.” Kurapika deadpanned as they flicked another inch of the nylon away. “Besides, I’ve seen your idea of stitch removal before.” 

Killua shrugged and stood up, lightly and playfully he punched Gon’s shoulder. “C’mon let the grouch take care of their wound in peace.” 

“We’ll go check on the doctor guy!” Gon announced as he hopped up, his dishes and the rest of the pizza forgotten on the table. 

Kurapika sighed in thanks as they finally left and rested their elbow on the old oak dining table. Their temples pulsed with pain and they wanted nothing more than to simply sleep. However the itching from their autopsy’s Y-incision would have driven them mad, not to mention the blood that caked them like a second skin needed to be washed away. 

“You look like someone put you through the ringer.” 

Kurapika lifted their head, unsurprised by Neon’s sudden appearance. “Neon, it has been a rather long night.” 

“Oh I know.” She hopped up onto the table, her glitzy blue dress sparkled like stars in the light. “Boys said they were grabbing you a change of clothes and picking you up from the morgue.” Neon unabashedly tried to peek into the garbage can, Kurapika knew what the ghost wanted. Even though she was trying to play coy and twirl her long blue hair from under her headband

“Neon.” Kurapika’s tone was a low warning. 

“Please, tell me you kept it.” She whined like a petulant child, her lip stuck out in a deep pout. “Please? Please? Please, tell me you kept it Kurapika.”

Kurapika sighed heavily as they stood and reached into their back pocket and handed off her prize. “I beg of you, please. Leave me alone.” Neon took the toe tag from their hands with glee.

“You’re the Bee’s Knees Kurapika!” Neon announced as she fluttered off the table and into the air. “I,” she pressed the tag to her chest with a happy grin, “am gonna go put this with the others in my collection! Right next to Daddy’s and mine. I mean we’re practically family.” Neon giggled as she vanished. For a brief moment, Kurapika felt the press of lips to their cheek and heard the soft distant spectral thanks Neon whispered. 

Kurapika made quick work of their clean up in the dining room and headed to the upstairs bathroom for a well deserved shower. They sighed in relief just as the hot water hit their back, and scrubbed off the dried blood and washed their hair for good measure and stepped out to towel off all rather quickly. Eager to just go to sleep. Kurapika changed quickly into a simple t-shirt and pair of boxers for pajamas.

However when Kurapika stepped out of the shower, Gon appeared to have been waiting for them in the hallway. “Gon, what is it?” 

“Oh! I think the doctor guy is coming around, his name is Leorio by the way, Leorio Paladiknight! We found his drivers license.” Gon nodded with an unusually tight smile. 

“What are you not telling me.” Kurapika demanded coldly. 

“That chunk Uvogin took outta Leorio’s arm?” Gon began. “Yeah well the bite wound is gone. It healed over, so there was a trans—“ 

“You mean he’s, Leorio, has become infected with Lycanthropy.” Kurapika spoke over Gon, not willing to dance around the subject, they sighed heavily. Sleep, it appeared would elude them for a good while longer.

“Yeah. That.” Gon smiled as if he successfully tore off a bandaid and hopped up. “So you gonna come check on him?” 

There was a quote, probably Shakespearian, that summed up the absolutely abysmal feeling that settled into Kurapika’s chest. “Let me put on pants first and I’ll be right there.” 

* * *

  
  


Leorio came to. 

He didn’t wake up, waking up was what happened when someone slept eight hours, felt rested, and gently roused to the sound of their alarm. No, he snapped to attention in an unfamiliar room, groggy, and drained. As Leorio sat up right the world shifted and spun like a demented carousel. He felt nauseous, but curiosity overpowered his need to stay in bed. 

With an uncoordinated stumble Leorio stood and looked around the room. It was empty aside from the bed and a dresser. Cracked tarnished once white paint covered the walls and the hardwood floors were worn well past the varnish. His brow knitted together, in all of Yorknew there was only one place that was  _ this  _ decrepit. So how did he end up in the old Nostrad manor? 

Leorio took notice of the window and stepped closer to try and see outside, he realized three things. One, was that he was on the second floor of the house. Two, that there was a ridiculous amount of vines that would make a window escape impossible. Lastly, it was close to early morning, the sky was just starting to lighten. 

“Excuse me?” A voice called from just outside the door. “I’m coming in, Leorio.” 

Leorio turned around quickly, ready to face who he could only assume to be his kidnapper and when he finally laid eyes on them, Leorio went slack in the jaw. “Y-You! Kurapika? You’re actually alive!? How did you come back to life, you were dead!” 

Kurapika blinked at him as if Leorio had said something rather obvious. Almost nervously they tugged at the hem of the hoodie they were wearing and stuffed their hands into the pockets of their loose jeans. “Yes. I am, and to come back to life I would have needed to die. Which  _ technically  _ I never did in the first place. Now, please, sit.” They nodded to the old wire frame bed and crossed the room. Leorio stayed where he was and watched them like a hawk. “I won’t ask nicely if I have to repeat myself. Sit, Leorio.”

“What’s going on here?” Leorio asked again, he stayed still. 

Kurapika sighed as they realized, Leorio was not going to simply listen and return to the bed. “You were attacked last night. My friends and I brought you here. To my home. Due to your own  _ reckless _ actions, you’ve been turned.” 

“Turned?” Leorio repeated, dazed by the information. He remembered Uvogin. Shachimono was killed. Leorio had a massive bite taken from his arm, he scrambled to push the sleeve aside to see the damage done, but there was only the faint outline of where teeth had punctured his skin. 

“Turned,” Kurapika confirmed, “into a werewolf.” 

Leorio glanced up at Kurapika and then back down to his arm. He tore off his lab coat and shoved up the sleeves of his scrubs and traced his fingers over the puncture marks in his flesh. Leorio remembered everything and felt his gut twist into unforgiving knots and feel back against the bed. “Please,” he laughed anxiously, “please say ‘psych’ or something.” Shachimono was dead, the hospital had been attacked, and Leorio was probably considered missing. If not responsible for the whole mess. Leorio glanced up to Kurapika, who a few hours before had been a corpse on a table, and he looked them right in the eye. 

Kurapika felt their heart sink as Leorio met their eyes. They looked away unable to face the doctor as tears beaded on the edges of his eyes. How many years had it been since someone’s gaze had made Kurapika’s own emotions stir? Kurapika was struck silent and only kept eye contact with the man. 

“Please?” Leorio whispered. Kurapika opened their mouth to speak, and the words were trapped deep in their throat wedged tightly beside their own urge to cry at the pitiful looking man. Kurapika clicked their jaw shut and shook their head. “F-fuck.” Leorio cussed weakly. 

“I’m afraid that I have no words of comfort for you, or any way to take this away.” Kurapika finally spoke. “Your condition, Lycanthropy, doesn’t mean death though.” They offered.

Both Kurapika and Leorio stood in heavy silence for a few long moments, before Leorio finally asked, “Could I just be left alone?” Kurapika nodded and slipped from the room without another word. 

Leorio deflated as he fell back against the bed. How many times in his short time as a doctor had he been the one to say that? That an illness didn’t mean death. His peers had praised him for his bedside manners, but now, now he recalled every time he’d had to be the bearer of bad news and painful information. 

He felt so hollow. The memories felt performative. Leorio laid back and just watched the ceiling above him until he unexpectedly fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far!  
> Just some ending notes, not beta read and no CC please (for mental health sake)


End file.
